Nog
Nog was a Ferengi born in 2353 and the only son of Rom. Being the son of a Ferengi, Nog was expected to become a merchant and to acquire as much wealth as possible, but his father's job on a Bajoran space station gave him the opportunity to meet other cultures and to make new friends. This would eventually lead to a Starfleet career. In 2369 Nog was living on Deep Space Nine when the Federation started helping Bajor to repair it after the Cardassians ended the occupation of Bajor. On the day the new Commander Benjamin Sisko arrived on the station, Nog, who was helping a thief on the Promenade, was apprehended by Odo, the station's Chief of Security. Nog's capture made him an bargaining chip when Sisko wanted Quark to stay on the station and so keep his bar open. (DS9: "Emissary (episode)") '' On the station he met Jake Sisko Commander Sisko's son. Although they seemed not to like each other at first glance, they would soon become close friends. At one time Nog and Jake were bored and released some insects onto the Promenade which made people turn blue for a short moment when stung. When caught by Odo, they were brought before Commander Sisko for disciplinary action. At the same time Keiko O'Brien was lobbying for a school on the station and Sisko, who saw the school as an opportunity to keep the juveniles busy, agreed. Nog's father needed to be convinced by Keiko to send his son to a school. (DS9: "A Man Alone")'' Although Nog was reluctant to attend school at first, he was encouraged by Jake to do so, not least because Jake had started to teaching him to read and write. Because there were only a few children onboard DS9, Jake and Nog spent a lot of time together, mainly on the Promenade where they watched the passengers disembarking. Benjamin Sisko was not happy with his son's friendship with Nog but there was little he could do about it. (DS9: "The Nagus") Nog's father Rom worked for his uncle Quark as a waiter in his bar Quark's Place. Although Nog told his father several times he could do better Rom always dreamed of taking over the bar from Quark. His mother Prinadora had left him and his father several years earlier in favor of a richer man. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") '' When the Bajoran factions Paqu and Navot were negotiating an agreement on DS9, Nog saw Varis, the Paqu negotiator, who was an attractive young girl, and became instantly infatuated with her. Because he was reluctant to meet her, he asked Jake if he could arrange it. Upon meeting Nog with Jake, Varis shared her frustrations about the ongoing negotiations and Nog offered her a suggestion how the dispute could be solved to the satisfaction of both parties. Although Nog did not become romantically involved with her, he did get a kiss on his cheek when Varis left DS9 after successfully finishing the negotiations. ''(DS9: "The Storyteller") '' In the same year, he and Jake also got involved in a business deal with his uncle. They discovered that Quark had a huge amount of Yamok sauce which he could not sell, so they tried to sell it for five bars of gold pressed latinum to a Lissepian freighter captain via a fictitious company named ''Noh-Jay Consortium which Nog and Jake had formed. But this Captain convinced them to trade the sauce for self-sealing stem bolts. They agreed but did not know what to do with these stem bolts and, when trying to sell them, they again were talked into a trade. This time for seven tessipates of land on Bajor. Later on they heard that the Bajoran government was trying to buy this land and they sold it to Quark for five bars of gold pressed latinum who in turn sold it to the government. (DS9: "Progress") '' In 2370 Nog was evacuated for a short time from DS9 because of the threat of Bajoran incursion. (DS9: "The Siege")'' He also was attacked by Tumak when he sprayed some foul smelling fluid on him. (DS9: "Sanctuary") When Nog was asked to go on a camping trip in the Gamma Quadrant with Jake, he could not say no to this invitation but he was less than pleased when his uncle Quark insisted on coming with him. After they landed on a planet, Jake and Nog were sent into the woods. When they returned to the campsite, they discovered that Sisko and Quark were gone. When they could not find them, they decided to take the runabout and head back to the station. The problem was that the controls of the runabout were secured and when Nog told Jake that he could circumvent the security protocols he only partially succeeded. They had attitude control but no warp capability. While being chased by Jem'Hadar, they were found by Miles O'Brien, commanding another runabout. He safely returned them to DS9. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Nog decided that he wanted to be the first Ferengi in Starfleet and asked Captain Sisko if he would support his application to Starfleet Academy. Before Sisko agreed, he wanted Nog to prove that he was serious about this. In 2372, Nog's uncle Quark received a shuttle from his cousin Gaila and he decided to bring Nog, accompanied by his father, to Starfleet Academy. When they were close to Earth, something went wrong. After crash-landing, they found themselves in Roswell, New Mexico in the year 1947. On a military base they were observed and thought to be Martians. When they repaired their universal translator, Quark tried to make a profit from the situation. Things started going badly and Nog tried to bluff their way out of the situation by telling the military personnel that they were the first of an invasion force. Fortunately for them, they were helped with their escape and were able to return to their own time period. (DS9: "Little Green Men") '' During his time on the Academy, Nog was a frequent visitor of Sisko's, a Cajun restaurant owned by Joseph Sisko in New Orleans. In 2372 Cadet Nog was stationed on DS9 where he helped Lieutenant Dax and Major Kira descramble a recorded message in the hope of solving the mystery of who was killing the surviving members of the Shakaar Resistance Cell. ''(DS9: "The Darkness and the Light") In 2373 Nog took part in a mission to retrieve components from Empok Nor to repair DS9. During this mission two stasis chambers who had Cardassians in them seemed to be reactivated. Nog was sent to the runabout and saw it drift away from the station and explode. Nog and Miles O'Brien were the only ones left when Garak was influenced by a psychotropic drug which apparently had been released when they entered the station. Garak captured Nog and he watched as O'Brien tried to overpower Garak. O'Brien only succeeded because he rigged a phaser to explode, knocking Garak unconscious. (DS9: "Empok Nor") '' When Jake wanted to gave his father a present of a Willie Mays Baseball card, he was talked into lending Nog his lifetime gold pressed latinum earnings to purchase it. But alas they were outbid by Dr Elias Giger, who seemed to have an ulterior motive. He wanted to trade the card in return for some equipment he needed, which only Nog and Jake could get. Hearing what Dr Giger wanted, they thought he was crazy but nevertheless they agreed and in the end they were able to present a Willie Mays baseball card in mint-condition to Jake's father. (DS9: "In the Cards") That same year his father Rom married Leeta. ''(DS9: "Call to Arms") In 2374 after the outbreak of the war between the Federation and the Dominion Nog took part in the raid to destroy the major production facility of Ketracel-white inside Dominion territory. Although the mission was a success the captured dominion ship was severely damaged and had to make a emergency landing on a remote planet, leaving them seventeen years from the nearest starbase. (DS9:"A Time to Stand") When Nog and Garak were searching for food, they were captured by Jem'Hadar soldiers and brought to their wounded Vorta leader. Garak told them that they had a doctor with them and they were traded for Captain Sisko and Doctor Bashir by the Jem'Hadar. In the end they had to fight the Jem'Hadar because the Ketracel-white they depended on had run out and their Vorta leader could no longer control them. During their last attack, all the Jem'Hadar were killed. (DS9: "Rocks and Shoals") In the same year his grandmother Ishka was taken prisoner by the Dominion and Nog was recruited by Quark to lead a rescue expedition with his fellow Ferengi. They succeeded and even took a prisoner back to DS9. (DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi") On stardate 51825.4 he was onroute to Ferenginar with Jake when they were attacked by Jem'Hadar. Suddenly they were beamed onboard the [[USS Valiant|USS Valiant]] a Defiant-class starship. Nog recognized the crew as Red Squad, an elite group of cadets on Starfleet Academy. Their twenty-year-old Captain, Tim Watters, told him that the rest of the crew was killed and that he wanted to complete the Valiant's mission, gathering data on a new Dominion battleship. Nog was enthusiatic and joined the crew as Chief Engineer. He adjusted the Valiant's warp capabilities, as he had seen O'Brien do on the Defiant. When Watters wanted to take on the battleship, Jake was not to keen on this and told him that it was an suicide mission. He was thrown into the brig. During the battle, the Valiant sustained heavy damage and only Nog and Dorian Collins were left alive. They got Jake from the brig and used an escape pod to leave the Valiant before it exploded. They were picked up by the USS Defiant. (DS9: "Valiant") In 2375 Nog was asked by Captain Sisko to participate in a game of baseball, in order to fulfill a bet Sisko had made with Captain Solok of the [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]]. A team comprised of Nog, Worf, Kira, Ezri, Bashir, O'Brien, Quark, Leeta and Nog's father Rom took on the Vulcan baseball team. By the end of the first training session, most of the team members were in need of medical attention. Despite Sisko's enthusiasm, they lost the game with ten to one. (DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") Nog's wheeling and dealing helped him out when he offered Chief O'Brien his help in fixing the graviton graviton stabilizer. The Chief was in need of parts and Nog promised him that he could get them. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") During the Siege of AR-558, Nog lost his leg after fierce fighting with Jem'Hadar soldiers, who outnumbered Starfleet forces three-to-one. When Nog was recuperating in a makeshift infirmary, Jem'Hadar burst in but Quark managed to kill them, saving his nephew from certain death. (DS9: "The Siege of AR-558") '' When he returned to DS9, Nog was still recovering from his injuries and, although his leg was replaced by a biosynthetic one, he was still struggling to emotionally and physically cope with his disability. Because he did not want to be helped by anyone he took his medical leave in one of the holosuites of his uncle, hiding in a 1962 Las Vegas club of singer Vic Fontaine. When he found Jake and his date Kesha in Vic's lounge, he was upset and in an angry outburst, he punched Jake, whereupon Vic threw Nog out of his club. Ezri visited Nog to persuade him to leave the holosuite but he refused. He even threatened to resign his Starfleet commission if she tried something to make him leave the holosuite. While Ezri observed him, she noticed that he had made progress. He no longer seemed to limp or need to use his cane. When his father and Leeta visited him in the club, he was even happy. Congratulating Vic with his accomplishments with regards to Nog, Ezri let him know it was time for Nog to leave the holosuite. When Vic told Nog he had to leave he protested but to no avail. Vic simply ended the program. Disappointed, Nog tried to reactivate the program but Vic himself controlled the program like O'Brien told him. Vic convinced Nog that it was better for him to leave but he might always return at a later time. Nog thanked him and asked his uncle Quark to keep the holoprogram running for as long as Vic wanted. ''(DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon") '' When Bashir and O'Brien visited the holo suites, they found some holo characters in Vic's program who definitely did not belong there. They kicked out Vic from his own casino, telling him that they were taking it over. Nog offered his help. In a elaborate scheme which involved almost the entire Senior Staff of DS9, Nog had to crack Frankies safe so Odo could steal the money that Frankie had to deliver to his boss Carl Zeemo. By doing so they compromised Frankie, upon which Carl escorted Frankie out of the casino, making it Vic's again. ''(DS9: "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang") '' Nog took part in the Second Battle of Chin'toka as a member of the USS ''Defiant crew. In this battle the Defiant was destroyed. Fortunately the entire crew survived in escape pods. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") When the Dominion War ended in 2375, Nog was promoted to Lieutenant. It was one of Benjamin Sisko's last official acts as the commanding officer of DS9. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") :In 2422 in a alternate timeline Starfleet Captain Nog visited his friend Jake in New Orleans on Earth. This visit was the result of an accident onboard the ''Defiant in which an inversion of the wormhole caused Benjamin Sisko's temporal signature to change and dematerialized him. When Jake solved this anomaly, the alternate timeline, and Captain Nog, ceased to exist. (DS9: "The Visitor")' See also *List of appearances de:Nog